ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Matty Lewis
| death_date = | origin = Papillion, Nebraska, U.S. | instrument = Vocals, guitar | genre = Punk rock, pop punk | occupation = Musician, guitarist | years_active = 1998–2004 (Jank 1000) 2005–present (Zebrahead) | label = Sony Music Japan, SPV, ICON, MFZB | associated_acts = Jank 1000, Zebrahead | website = }} Matty Lewis is an American musician, primarily known for his work as the rhythm guitarist and vocalist of punk rock band Zebrahead. Jank 1000 While in Omaha, Nebraska singer and guitarist Matty Lewis and original drummer Jacob Horrocks formed the band Jank 1000. Horrocks found bassist Danny Isgro to complete the trio. Together the three produced two independent albums: Suburban Punks Are Go!! in 1999 and My Love Notes And Her Death Threats in 2000. Both spent several months atop the Homer's local album chart in Omaha, including extensive radio airplay for their first single, "Misty 540". During the summer of 2001, Jank 1000 signed a management deal with Todd Singerman and with Schwam, Schwabm & Schwam as well as Singerman Entertainment. The trio went to California, playing clubs and venues from the Midwest to the East Coast, to warm reviews. Jank 1000 also earned praise for their performance during selected dates of the 2002 Vans Warped Tour. On the heels of moderate success on the West Coast, the band decided to call southern California their home while Horrocks left the band and was replaced with Albert Kurniawan as the new drummer. The following year, the band broke up under the strains of producing and recording their third album. The members went their separate ways and Jank 1000 was officially extinct. Zebrahead Miles from home and without a band, a financially strapped Lewis put his teaching degree (Dana College, Blair, Nebraska 1998) to use in the Washington D.C and Las Vegas areas. Meanwhile, he continued to write music and play acoustic gigs, while re-recording previous Jank 1000 songs in 2003 and 2004. In December 2004, Lewis received a call from Singerman, who informed him that the lead singer of Zebrahead, Justin Mauriello, had left the band due to creative differences. Lewis set out to California again to try out for the remaining members of Zebrahead. He was officially named Zebrahead's new co-lead singer,"Speaking to the youth: Zebrahead provides 'Anthem' and more to today's teens", Las Cruces Sun-News, December 13, 2006 and formally introduced to the world at a "secret" show at the Anaheim House of Blues on March 8, 2005. Side projects Due to Zebrahead's growing popularity in Japan, Lewis and Zebrahead bandmate Ali Tabatabaee were asked by Sega to record vocals for a new theme song, titled "His World", which appears in the 2006 Sonic The Hedgehog game for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. References External links *Zebrahead's official site *Jank 1000's MySpace profile Category:Living people Category:American male singers Category:American punk rock singers Category:American punk rock guitarists Category:People from Papillion, Nebraska Category:Musicians from Omaha, Nebraska Category:Dana College alumni Category:1975 births Category:American guitarists Category:21st-century American singers Category:21st-century American guitarists Category:21st-century singers